Deformation Of Our Love
by White Osprey
Summary: Quasimodo gets laid in this charming and delightful fanfiction. Quasimodo x Frollo - also known as FroDo.


Quasimodo was resting after a hard morning of singing, jumping around and bell-ringing. His gargoyle friends had really tuckered him out! Laying his massive head down on a small silk pillow that he had gleaned from his master, he lay down for an afternoon nap. Yet this was a foolish choice – as, no matter how much his imaginary gargoyle friends tried to awaken him from his slumber – bubbles still churned out from his nose long past two o'clock bell ringing!

Claude Frollo was going to be so pissed!

So anyway, while Hunchie was enjoying his slumber and missed the bells, Frollo was out wandering about being a judge. He had always liked being a judge, despite that constant niggling feeling that wept in his skin that constantly reminded him he was destined to do something else. Ah, how he envied the Archdeacon! He was like a mirror of himself, a cast away shard that glittered in his darkest nights – taunting him with his pretentious hat! Oh, he was so smug. So damned smug that he considered taking out a good bout of sexual frustration on him instead of the hunchback!

Anyway so he was being all judgemental over the common people, the corners of his lips always either fixated in a glum sort of frown or a rapey sort of grin. He had lost his attention to that damned Gypsy girl who was always dancing in the streets. He fixated her body with eyes that blazed beyond any sort of normal blazitude. He was transfixed on her, on the soft motions of her hips and the dazzling spectacle as she beat her hand against her tambourine. Her hair was like a birds nest – a nest he would so nestle in if he was ever a bird - which he totally was in that moment.

"Witch!" he shouted randomly at the Gypsy girl as the crowds cheered her on. He wanted to take it a little further because he loved the way her eyes would focus on his – a fevered passion turning in those emerald pools, and loved to hear her voice cast special attention to him despite being marred with hoarse insults. He cared little for her words – but more for the way she said them.

So like, he was staring at her for so long that he had totally lost control of the time. He had been planning on leaving to collect some bread from the bakers that the bakers probably should have baked around two o'clock – but of course, there were no bells to tell him what time it was because of our silly friend Quasimodo! 

She ignored him, and kept on dancing in time to her tambourine. Ah forget it, he needed to chow down on some hunky bread. He figured he must be early if the bells hadn't yet rung, so he trundled down towards the bakers. But! Oh no, the shop was closed. His sharp eyes narrowed and he said a few bad prayers before skipping back to Notre Dame to give a big bad lecture!

Only this time, it wouldn't be a lecture!

Oh no, this bad man was up to even badder stuff than before. Finding Quasimodo asleep, a rage crossed his countenance. What insolence! What idiocy! He would have sung a song about it but he couldn't be bothered – after all, he didn't have any energy after God so unhelpfully ripped his bread away from him!

He grabbed the hunchback by the hair, awakening him from his slumber and causing him to scream "nagh!" He felt pain all over, and swung his powerful arms around to strike his attacker – sending Claude flying across the room! A pan landed on his head and he grumbled, teeth scrunching together as his face blushed red. He was gonna be so pissed (much like a bullet out of hell)!

Frollo arose on his slender legs, and Quasimodo cowered in fear.

"M…Mm..Master I'm sorry!" he cried, "I didn't know it was you and.. and –"

"Silence," the judge spat, "Monster."

The word seemed to hurt the hunchback, and he let his jaw go slack before he noticed the time on the wall. Oh. He was late. "No… No listen master, it's okay! I'll ring the bells now, and we'll be back in time, and everything will work out, won't it?" 

"Idiot," he retorted, long legs quickly crossing the room. Quasimodo scrunched his eyes together as his master grabbed him by the hair again, slamming his gelatinous head down on the floor. Frollo lol'd and Quasimodo groaned…

"Master, please, no! Unnng!" Quasimodo screamed before bony fingers were clasped over his mouth.

"You know what comes next. You always know what comes next – except I haven't done this to you before. Well, you still know what's _cuming _don't you?" Frollo chortled a little at his awesome joke, before sliding his robes from his back instantly.

"Nggh!" Hunchie screamed into his hand, tightening his eyes closed as a wee tear slid down one. But it was not a tear of unhappiness. He just found Frollo's joke really funny. Besides, Quasimodo had wanted this for years. He had longed for his master's touch, longed for his adoptive father to truly adopt his anus as his own. In all the years he had been alone – Frollo had been the one to care for him. Frollo had been the one to feed and educate and bath him. He would always splash a lot a bath time - making sure Frollo got extra wet because Quasimodo had always found that that sight made blood rush to his member. It was also usually at that point that Claude would storm out, his face besmirched with what Quasimodo had always seen as the eager lines of lust across a pious face.

So, rather pleased with himself, Quasimodo was about to help Frollo undress him – until he realized that his master wouldn't punish him then. Instead, he just patted his trousers. Frollo quickly wretched his hand away, pulling the brown sack down.

For such a horrific face, Hunchie had a magnificent ass. It was as if the two orifices had been mixed up – and here was the secret beauty – a treasure only Frollo would enjoy.

The judge breathed heavily. He was fully erect, and his body was begging him to thrust into the deformed man. He was drowning in the pleasurable fantasy, but he alarmed himself, realizing what he was doing. He was proud of his abstinence. Not once had he even taken a hand to bring relief. He sighed in damned frustration. His hands were still not moving from his stomach. He pressed his head down against Quasimodo's back, and as he bit his lip until it bled, he whispered:

"Don't abuse yourself, don't…don't…," but his hands slid a little bit farther, until he grabbed his nine long, three inch wide arousal and thrust it deep into the Hunchback.

The hunchback squealed in apparent delight, the pain and the pleasure inflamed across his skin. "M… Master!" he squeaked! Oh, all love and joy and hatred and friendship blazed in and out of control as their two bodies rocked violently against one another. They were both laughing madly and thinking of the times they had had tea in the park and gazed longingly into one anothers eyes, lips spilling out a secret tale of lust and desire as tears drowned their lonely nights! Oh! How both of them had wished for this for years!

Frollo came and Hunchie did a wee while after. They both lay together on the straw mattress, Hunchie's hands gently caressing Frollo's nipple. They kissed and Hunchie felt a surge of strong pleasure rocket throughout his entire body. To feel two tongues connect was pure and utter bliss for the hunchback who would receive no such attention from anyone else. "I loooooooove you asster" winked Hunchie. Frollo laughed kindly and brushed the flop of hair that was sticking to the hunchback's head away. "I may grow to love you too, my dear."

Some fireworks were launched into the sky and Frollo got up, the intense passion of Quasimodo's kiss still burning feverishly on his lips. He smirked and mentioned" "Tomorrow, my belfry, we repeat this act again."

Quasimodo nodded, happier than he had ever been.


End file.
